


bring me the light, but only in the dark, for it is then I can see it best

by jskye429



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, I am having fun with the world building, McHanzo - Freeform, Pharmercy, Probably More - Freeform, Symbra, Widowtracer, also this fic starts in egypt kinda, basically set in like pangea, but in the middle east ish area so math and plumbing and medicine are all things, but with that older fantasy aesthetic, magic and science are like the same thing, medieval cradle of life au, pharamercy, plus a bunch of other gay ships in the future, so it's basically egypt, well the Amari kingdom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-13 09:11:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10510716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jskye429/pseuds/jskye429
Summary: The organization only believed to be legend called Overwatch has been dismantled. Angela has made some questionable decisions in order to 'save' some friends. Ana Amari has been missing, and now Fareeha, Commander of the royal guard and heir to the throne, will need to chose her successor before she is crowned. Angela ran away to the kingdom of the Amari and she meets Fareeha. Talon forces are mounting and Overwatch will need to be re-established. Angela starts running into some of her old team and also the daughter of Ana. Is Overwatch going to return under the new leadership of Srike Commander Pharah? Sorry this sounds kind of silly but I don't know how to do summaries. This is just a gay fantasy overwatch au.





	

Being leader of the royal guard and heir to her mother’s abandoned throne put a good deal of pressure on the young Fareeha’s shoulders. The throne was to be hers as soon as she chose a successor to her position as Commander. Though in truth, a small part of her hoped Ana would return before she needed to be crowned. 

Fareeha had grown into her station quite nicely, and at a bit past two decades of age she had created quite a reputation for herself on her own. Her fellow guards respected her and were people she considered her friends; the kingdom thought highly of her. She was an honourable and just leader, and would be known on occasion to drop into battle yelling something or another about justice reigning from above. Recent events made her much more concerned about her squadmates well being and survival. After all what good is a kingdom that doesn't care about it’s citizens as well as its goals? 

Her advisors were not always fond of her closeness to death as of late, but Pharah took a vow to protect her people and their guards. Her soldiers are the people she is responsible for, and she does what she can to protect them. Her mission: to save as many as possible. She lost her mothers, and she does not plan to lose any more of her loved ones. 

After a particularly boring meeting, Fareeha decided to go for walk. The moon was beautiful and while she understood the importance of financial negotiations, trade laws and regulations, the subjects tended to bore her after a few hours. She walked her usual route around the city. She walked through an alleyway after hearing a small meow, and looked around her ankles to see the small kitten that was now rubbing against her legs. She decided to pick the creature up and it took to her shoulder nicely, balancing is that special odd way that cats tend to do. 

Fareeha walked out of the shadows of the alleyway and saw a shadow of woman rippling with the light of the torch behind her. Fareeha stepped into the light to see what a lone person was doing walking around the streets at night. While the kingdom was generally safe to walk around particularly this close to the palace, it still wasn’t a good idea to roam the streets at night. She decided to make her presence known,

“Hey there…”

The woman jumped and her eyes widened before she took in the guard standing before her. After the initial moment of shock wore off she panicked and started rambling away quickly. 

 

“Oh wow, you’re Fareeha Amari, heir to the throne and Commander of the royal guard. I umm.. right!”

The medic, if her clothing was anything to go on, bowed to one knee and stared at the stone street. 

Fareeha just froze for moment surprised by the reaction of the unfamiliar woman before a second thought crossed her mind. The medic was gorgeous, blue eyes blonde hair, and a rather cute nose. Oddly dressed in long sleeves probably due to the fact that she was so pale, she must burn easily. 

She breathed out a smile, “You don’t need to do that, no one is around and this isn’t a special ceremony. I’m just a guard going for a walk to clear her head. The epithet was flattering though.” Fareeha blushed all the way up past her neck to her ears, good thing it was dark. 

Angela tried to hide some of her embarrassment with a polite smile. She was distracted though because while of course she knew who Fareeha was, she had never been this close. The heir to the throne was rather stunning. A tattoo under her right eye dark eyes and a strong jawline with a bruise on the left side. Some wisps of hair were sweat stuck to her neck just under her ears, and was Angela sweating now too? She realized she paused the conversation for a bit too long and quickly responded. 

“Right. Just in case didn’t want to disrespectful.”  
She waved a small wave, lifting up one side of her hand more than the other, in an adorable attempt to regain her composure. 

“I’m Angela.”

“Pleasure to meet you Angela.” 

Fareeha studied the not quite stranger and a realization hit. Angela wasn’t dressed like she was from nearby, not dramatically so, but just slightly different. Long sleeves weren’t terribly strange considering the strength of the sun, but something about the garments was just unusual.

“Traveler are you?”

Angela’s face made a weird sort of painful smile. Her lips slightly clenched, but only for a moment, and her eyes for a fraction of a second were some of the most haunted Fareeha had ever seen. 

“Of a sort I suppose.”

“Care to join me for a walk? I mean… you probably know your way around already, but I’d thought I..” I want you to stay safe. 

“I might as well, probably safer to walk with you anyway.” 

The two continued to walk down the street that Angela was heading down before they started talking. Fareeha so wrapped up with talking to a beautiful woman, didn’t notice the kitten scamper away, in the direction of Angela’s home. 

“Where were you heading at this hour?”

“I needed some candles.”

Fareeha’s brow scrunched in question and her tilted as she look at Angela,

“Urgently?”

Angela rubbed her right arm and Fareeha watched as Angela’s jaw clenched, like she was remembering something unpleasant, or feeling pain. Angela put a smile back on her face quickly and answered casually, 

“I like to stay up late, work to do. I realized I was out of candles and left to pick some up.”

“Are you against gas lamps?”

Angela shrugged. 

“I just prefer candlelight.”

That didn’t seem like whole truth to Fareeha but a good enough answer for now, she was happy to enjoy her usual night walk with some company for a change. It didn’t hurt that Angela was beautiful and incredibly intriguing. 

“Alright then, shall we?”

Angela seemed confused for a moment before Fareeha clarified. 

“Shall we? Go get you some candles I um…”

“Oh! Yes, of course.”

Mercy smiled with a little embarrassed huff and Pharah grimaced to herself for a moment. The two both thought they were being odd when in fact they both just found each other to be too attractive to think properly. Each getting distracted by the patterns the torchlight licked against their faces.

They kept walking. The kitten was getting cozy kneading some clean linens that Angela had just washed. 

\-----------  
Angela was staring at some of her freshly bought candles. Only a few of them were lit on her workstation desk. She pinched the bridge of nose and looked over at her bed sleepily. That kitten was cute. Wait what? 

She stood over and walked over to the tiny fuzzy black creature. She scratched its forehead and it made a little prrrrrt sound of surprise before flopping onto its side and batting Angela’s hands. Well, Angela supposed she had had worse company, though tonight her walk with Fareeha was a nice change. 

It was lovely to talk to someone again, even just for a few moments and have it be casual. Not about fallen organizations or lives on the line or dying friends. The little fuzzball was tiny and rather adorable, how much trouble could one little kitten cause? 

Angela could barely keep her eyes open after staring at old books of magic for hours on end. And while she did want to become more knowledgeable about various healing magics and soul containment, she would need to actually be able to see to do that. Her guilt pressed her to the brink of her physical and mental faculties, but her bed did look inviting. 

She got up and stretched before glancing outside at the stars. It would be dawn in a handful of hours, and she would have patients that needed seeing to in the morning. Grabbing her notes on using metals and tattoos to aid in the healing and bone setting process she got into bed. 

Her tiny visitor meowed and curled up next to her hip where Angela sat propped up with some pillows. 

Angela had every intention of continuing to look at her research and findings, and to make note of patterns she saw, but the purring of the kitten and heavy weight of her eyelids pulled her into much needed unconsciousness.

**Author's Note:**

> I really like fantasy au's especially when they are gay. I have a bunch of storylines planed. Let me know how this started out. Suggestions are great! I hope to write a lot of chapters of this so I can share the world I have in my head.


End file.
